User blog:TheLittleRabbit/The Regalian Times - Issue One
Table of Contents What's included in this issue: * Feature Articles * Interview With LittleRedCrazyHood * Advice Column * Horoscopes * Community Update * Recap * Ads |-| Featured Articles= There are many great members and contributors in our wikia and here is the first installment of "Let's Interview:" The first member I'm going to interview is LittleRedCrazyHood, one of the admins on our wikia. ---- How do you feel about joining Beauxbatons Academy? Excited, because it provides an Harry Potter based RP experience that's not just in Hogwarts. What is there to do on this wikia, anyways? (You can) Create a character and role-play them having their own adventures in Beauxbatons. First off, you're the new admin on the wikia, so congratulations. Thank you. Now, you're on a categorizing-spree? True or false? True. What's so fun about categorizing and why should members categorize? To me, it's fun because I get to help around the wiki. Other members of our wiki should categorize their pages, in order to ensure that our wiki will stay organized. After all, it's what categories are for. What future events/quests or missions are you excited for? I'm very excited right now for the Hunt of the Carte Mistique, because it's our first quest. As for future quests/events, wait and see! Final question, what's the most exciting part of Beauxbatons and what should users look out for? The most exciting part of Beauxbatons, in my opinion, is getting to "experience" your characters' own stories and watching them unfold with other users. Users should definitely look out for more events and quests, rest assured, they will all be amazing. Thank you and have an amazing Beauxbatons experience! Thanks! | rowspan="1" style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;border-left:1px dashed #8B4513;" | Beauxbatons Academy of Magic has the most beautiful scenery. It's ever lush gardens fill the perimeter of the castle and creatures of all kinds roam the grassy hills. Winged horses sail across the azure sky; they wings gently flapping against the cotton clouds. Captivating landscape is seen everywhere. Classrooms full of books and papers are seen while walking down hallways. Students are seen indulging knowledge and having fun within their corridors. Events and parties are always alive inside the dormitories. Sneaky children pass through the walls during their tricky quests and missions. Laughter and happiness is pervading throughout the dining room. Festive meals are always served, wood nymphs serenading while they eat. The hall is glorious, it's glass window panes surrounding the walls. |- | rowspan="2" style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top; border-top:1px dashed #8B4513;border-left:1px dashed #8B4513" | |} |- | rowspan="1" style="padding-right:8px; vertical-align:top; border-top:1px dashed #8B4513;" | We asked Jiskran from Dumbledore's Army Roleplay Wikia what he though about Beauxbatons Academy and this is what he had to say... 'The beautiful wands', for me, invokes a place of elegance and history, of timelessness and courtesy, a place of magic from a world of magic - the Renaissance in its fullest sense. I imagine a school in which form and content are equally stressed, with clear rules, and pockets of flexibility, and, of course, a Head of the imposing nature of Olympe Maxime. The French school, in my mind, differs from its British counterpart in somehow being on the periphery of French Muggle awareness, Unplottable and with Muggle Repelling charms in place, but nevertheless written into the collective unconscious of the people. I also presume a constant use of magic for every little thing - I don't, for example, imagine Beauxbatons students who are of age walking to class - my mind's eye sees them Apparating into place. I feel a sense of, as Conan Doyle described Art, 'Magic in the blood' being all around, a constant channelling of inherent skills, and honing of natural and acquired talents. |} |-| Advice Column= Dear Aimée, I'm afraid of my teacher, and I am almost positive she hates me. I went through a rough breakup about a month ago and I came to class crying twice, and she got so mad and now all she does is picks on me and gives me hate looks. What should I do? '-Afraid Student' Good question, but nothing that can't be solved by us girls! You should go straight to your school counselor (if you have one) and tell him/her what is going on. Another great thing to do is go to your best friend, or someone you really can count on, like your parents. Don't be afraid to ask them for help! One other helpful thing to suggest is talk to your teacher about what's going on! She is your teacher, she will understand. It's her job! Love, Aimee |rowspan="2" style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | Dear Adèle, I am in love with my best friend. She doesn't like me because she likes guys that are, jocks and good looking. I don't think I really fit those categories. I am afraid that if I ask her out, it could ruin our friendship. What do you think I should do? '-Scared to Ruin It.' If your best friend already has a girlfriend, don't try to break them up. If your best friend does not have a girlfriend, go ahead, flirt with him! He's open! If he flirts back, congratulations! You are one step closer to becoming a little more than friends. Also, if you admit it to him, you will find out if he likes you or not. Love, Adèle |} |-| Horoscopes= Aquarius Cancer Gemini |} Gemini Capricorn Libra Pisces Sagittarius Scorpio Taurus Virgo |} |-| Community Update= |} |-| Recap= Category:Blog posts